1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a band, such as a watch band or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a watch band attached to a case and having a structure, as shown in FIG. 17 has been known.
Such a band comprises a band body 1 made of elastic rubber, a female buckle 2 attached on one end portion of the band body 1, and a male buckle 3 detachably attached on the other end portion thereof. In a state that the male buckle 3 is detached from the band body 1, the band body 1 is inserted into each insertion hole 6 of two band attachment portions 5 which are provided on a case complete 4, so that the case complete 4 can be attached to the band body 1. Thereafter, the male buckle 3 is attached to the other end portion of the band body 1.
In such a case, an attachment hole 2a into which the one end portion of the band body 1 is inserted is formed in the female buckle 2. The one end portion of the band body 1 is inserted into the attachment hole 2a to be turned back. By securing the turned and overlapped portions to each other, the female buckle 2 is attached to the one end portion of the band body 1.
Two attachment holes 3a and 3b into which the other end portion of the band body 1 is inserted are formed in the male buckle 3. By inserting the other end portion of the band body 1 into one attachment hole 3a and inserting a top end portion thereof into the other attachment hole 3b to be turned back, the male buckle 3 is detachably attached to the other end portion of the band body 1. A watch glass 7 is attached on an upper surface of the case 4, a case back 8 is attached on a lower surface thereof, and a watch module 9 is contained in an inside thereof.
However, according to the watch band, since the female buckle 2 is attached to the one end portion of the band body 1 made of elastic rubber, while the male buckle 3 is attached to the other end portion thereof, positions of the female buckle 2 and the male buckle 3 are not stable to tend to move when the band body 1 is attached to the wrist. Therefore, there is a problem that it is difficult to attach the female buckle 2 and the male buckle 3 by one hand.
Further, with the watch band, the other end portion of the band body 1 is inserted into the two attachment holes 3a and 3b of the male buckle 3 with being turned back in order, thereby the male buckle 3 is detachably attached to the other end portion of the band body 1. Accordingly, even if a length of the band body 1 is adjusted by the male buckle 3, the attached portion of the male buckle 3 maybe loosened. In this case, there is a problem that it is not possible to suitably fit the watch band to the wrist unless the length of the band body 1 is adjusted again.